Who Knows!
by CiaraRosex
Summary: When Rose is proven innocent. She decides that for the sake of everyone she knows and for their benefit, it's best for her to leave their lives forever. Rose believe that her presence alone can cause destruction and turmoil to those she loves the most. However, when she leaves something happens that changes her life considerably, how will she cope? and will her loved ones find her?
1. Not Like The Movies!

**Hey, this is my first ever story so please read and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only. The Characters belong to Richelle Mead. I only own the plot.**

* * *

**1**

Well, being in jail sucks, even more knowing that I'm innocent. The movies really do lie, I've got no ball to bounce back and forth against a wall, no book to read-even though I won't read it- but still I was utterly bored.

It is just exhausting, looking at a plain grimy wall and thinking. And oh God, did I have a lot to think about.

I'm going to get killed(executed) for something I didn't do even-for once- though it does seem to be me, I wouldn't kill any one for no reason. I only kill Strigoi.

The one person who fully understands me, has left me heart broken and completely confused it at the same time. How could he do that to me after everything i...we've been through. To then just throw me to the ground.

"_Love fades, mine has"_

How dare he say that to me, what a cocky line? And then goes and tries to defend me. He shouldn't even get the pleasure the help anyone especially me, no one gets away from hurting me.

Tatiana's note burned in my pocket. She always liked to give me news at the worst times. But as it's for Lissa I would do anything she asked.

Now I need to make the decision. Who can I tell? Who can I trust? Who has the power to do something about it? My first thought was him but I was not going to, he didn't want to know me or talk to me again. I thought about Abe but it just didn't feel right. So…

Sydney or Ambrose.

Sydney because I like her, I can trust her even if she hates my kind she was always there for me. Also she asked about Eric Dragomir files so she has to know more about all of this.

Ambrose because he was friendly with the Queen he knew her and he gave me the note which means he could know more. And I trust him, he's nice and he's hot.

And it went on and on. Just thinking, nothing else. I started to think about things I had done to hurt people I cared for. Turns out it was everyone I knew. I was a danger to anyone, everyone. I felt glad that their life's would be ridden of me, the cruel Rose Hathaway. I began to worry, what if I got out? What would I do? Leave probably. I couldn't. I wouldn't stay here.

I think I was like that for days, never moving, just thinking. I heard people come in and out but i didn't see their faces. I heard noises up stairs, sounded like arguing. I could feel Lissa' annoyance as they declined her again to be able to see me.

And within the days I became nothing just a statue staring blankly at the wall. I forgot about eating. I was a lifeless droid. I didn't need the life.

"Rose" "Rose"

I looked up startled, finally realising someone was talking to me. I looked up to see Mikhail.

"Oh…Hi" I croaked, realising I hadn't been drinking either.

"Rose" he said softly. "Hey, why aren't you eating? You need your strength, to survive this place" he's eyes poured out with worry.

"Sorry, I forgot, do you have any? I'm starved." I joked.

He smiled lightly "yer, I do" he showed me a tray full of food and to bottles of water. Yum, how could I forget food? God, that sandwich. My stomach grumbled.

I grinned and got up on to my feet roughly. Then quickly fell right on my ass. "Crap!"

Mikhail was by me in a second. "Rose, Rose. Are you alright?" franticly.

"Yer, I'm good. Just tired. Pass the food. Please, then I'll be fit as a fiddle" I gave him my fake smile.

He handed me the food. And I shoved it down. To then realising that was a mistake as it was all gone. I looked back up to Mikhail. "How long haven't I eaten?"

"Four and half days, Rose we are all really worried" he pointed behind him and I looked and smiled. The guards looked more relaxed but stayed in guardian mode.

"Wow, that's a long time. Nearly a record for me." He laughed sadly.

"Why would you starve yourself Rose? That's not the answer, you should be trying to get out, prove you innocents."

"I... I wasn't I swear! I...i just forgot, which is weird. Anyway no would believe I'm innocent, so there's really no point in trying. And even if I did get out, what would I do. I have nothing left in me to try anymore, it would be better for everyone if I was gone." I slumped back against the wall.

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare give up! Lots of people believe you. And life wouldn't be better. Rose, think of Lissa what about her?" he stared me right in the eyes, trying to make me see sense but I had already made my choice.

"NO! No. If I wasn't in her life, if I was gone her life would be better. I've hurt her so much, now everything that has happened to her was my entire fault. As well as everyone else I know. Really there are so many more reasons for me to go than there are to stay." Tears trying to force their way out.

Mikhail's eyes were full of emotion. "Rose don't talk like that, you have every reason to be alive and with Lissa. You've done so much for her already and for so many others. You have become a great person and have the most amazing life."

I just looked at the ground and didn't reply. No one would understand my reasons. He stayed for a long time just in silence , as he got up to leave and locked my cage back up( he opened it so he could get me up and give me food). I asked "Can I have a person to come see me or a phone call?"

He turned round "umm..sure we can arrange it. Do you want to see Lissa?" I shook my head whispering no. he looked surprise.

"Can I see Ambrose or call Sydney? Please" with a pleading look " an..and don't tell Lissa about who I want to see, I don't want her hurting from it." I suddenly realised she was upstairs waiting for Mikhail to give her info on me.

He nodded and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "I'll try my best" with that he left.

After he left I went into Lissa' head. Which was overwhelming I hadn't been outside these was till now. Also her feelings. She was nervous, scared and worried. But annoyed as well that I hadn't eaten and at the guards for not forcing me to eat and for not letting her in to see me. A bit of anger from the darkness peaked up as she thought she , no one can let Rose die.

She jumped up and ran once she saw Mikhail come out.

"Is. Is she okay? What did she say? Can I visit her?" Frantically. Making me feel worse than I already do. I never knew she was this bad.

Mikhail sighed. That wasn't a good sign as he put his hand on her and led her to sit down. She stared to get anxious and yelled "What. What's happened?" the darkness is getting to her again.

Mikhail started to speak once he realised what was happening. " . don't worry nothing's happened. Rose is fine just a bit tired from not eating. She claims she forgot to eat. But she's completely clueless" ouch, that hurt. "she had some food and said she would look after herself" no I didn't. " she's upset about being in there and you know Rose she's very bored."

Lissa smiled, which pulled at my heart I really miss her.

Mikhail continued. " I'm sorry but you still can't see her, no one can. But she did ask for you." I smiled. I'm glad he kept to what I asked.

She nodded sadly. "ohh, I miss her soo much. I wish they would let me in, I just want to hug her, see her. But I'm glad she asked at least she hasn't forgot me." He looked down guiltily. 2 but hopefully soon she'll be out and cheering us up. Abe's trying his hardest to get her out."

I smiled and then left her head. A question came to my thoughts.

What would I do if I got out?

Just looking at Lissa made me feel guilty for thinking I should die. I wouldn't let myself die. Look what happened Sonya. Lissa would go crazy the darkness would take her away. I just couldn't let that happen to her.

If I do get out, I'll leave forever but I will always be in the background to help. Completely unnoticed like I will be for the rest of my life.


	2. Freedom

2

I'm free, finally! Abe made it work.

The damn idiot forgot to check the security cameras for evidence-which would have been the first thing on my list- which proved that I was indeed in my room at the time of the killing of Queen Tatiana also so that Adrian was with me.

They then discovered that there was hidden tape in the Queen bedroom that was only supposed to be watched in a case like this. The tapes showed Tasha sweet talking a guardian to let her see the Queen; it is thought that she used compulsion on him. When Tasha was in the room she brutally murdered the queen with MY STAKE. It is still unknown to why she decided to use my stake but many thought I was trying to help her or that she thought it would be a good excuse to get out of it.

Tasha was done for compulsion and for the murder of the Queen. And was arrested immediately but as the began to hold her down they must of forgot about her element(fire) and her ability to fight back which therefore ended her life as they had no other way to stop her.

I'm not even happy to be out, being free. All it means is that I have to say bye-bye to my friends. As soon as I was out of my cage I went straight to see Hans. Who was completely shocked.

"Hey, Hans. I mean Guardian Hans. I would like permission to leave Court? Please." As formally as I could.

"Umm...yes of course, I could sort out on the tickets and payment for if you'd like, Guardian Hathaway?"

"That would be great Hans, thank you. Also could you not call me that, it's just Rose."

"Okay Rose. I want you to know I'm sorry for all that's happened to you, soo sorry. But you shouldn't have to leave because of it, you're an amazing Guardian you shouldn't let that go." He said quite emotionally, which was a shock to say at the least.

"I am not leaving because of that, I'm leaving because I have to. I can't be a guardian no more. And I can't stay here." Staring into his eyes. "Can you text me the details of my flight please? Thank you for your time Guardian Hans."

I stood up to leave.

"Wait Rose. I understand. I just want you to know that to know that you will always belong here, and if you ever come back that I'll be here with open arms" smiling at me. "I'll text you the times, bye Rose."

"Thanks Hans" smiling.

As soon as I got to my room I felt like crap. I went to my wardrobe and dug out my duffle bag and started to pack everything I have, which wasn't much.

Hans called instead of texting me the times. He said that my flight is at seven on a private jet to Los Angeles and that he would meet me there at the plane to say good bye.

I turned to the clock to see the time was 3o'clock, now I just had to wait painfully for four hours till my flight.

My packing was done. And was just deciding what to do. Which kept being interrupted but my phone ringing or my door knocking that wouldn't stop. I groaned in frustration, can't they just leave me alone.

I can feel Lissa getting more worried by the minuet.

"_Rose, where are you!"_

She called through the bond.

It's now 3:10, oh why does time keep dragging on?

I changed into my gym clothes hoping to be able to work out for a bit. I need to let out some steam before I left for good. I ran to the gym so I didn't get spotted by anyone, thankfully I didn't. To make me even more thrilled no one was in the gym either. I smiled as I had the place to myself.

I went straight to the stereo and blasted the music to full volume.

My frustration was on overload and I hadn't trained in a few weeks thanks to my lovely small cage, I did try some push up in the cage to keep my mind of things but I didn't, last very long.

I ran 15 laps then beat the crap out of a punching bag. I also got a dummy out from the cupboard , then proceeded to stake and kick the shit out of it.

I felt soo relaxed ready to leave this god forsaken place.

I kept on going till I was drenched in sweat and couldn't even breath properly . I looked at the time to see it was only 4:45, I thought I'd been here for hours. I sighed annoyed that I can't leave yet.

I slow walked to the café and bought an éclair and a caramel hot chocolate. Scoffing them down as I walked back to my room.

Then made sure my bag were ready buy the door and taking out my shower stuff to I could have a shower later.

I began to think how to say Goodbye to everyone.

* * *

**Thanks for the support soo far :D**

**Review!**


	3. GoodBye

3

I began to think how to say goodbye everyone.

I knew I could not say goodbye face to face, they would try to stop or just say things to me that I could not bear.

I decided to write letters to them. I felt very old fashioned but it would get my point across.

First were Christian and Eddie.

_Dear Christian (sparky)_

_I know you properly surprised that I have written to you but your my unwanted brother :D that my other mother gave me. I do love you and I know you're the best thing for Lissa. Don't let her go! Or I will hunt you down. Just please look after her and love her with all your heart and soul. Keep her happy and herself. I beg you not to let her come after me. It's for her, it's for the best. I promise._

_Soo much love_

_Rose xoxox_

_Dear Eddie_

_I love you the most-est. my best friend(guy friend). Without you Eddie I don't think I would have lasted this long, you've always been there to help no questions asked. You do and will always seem to know me better than I give you credit for and I will never know why. It may have something to do with the three musketeers: you, me and Mason. Who will never be forgotten and who will always keep us together._

_Protect everyone for me, especially Lissa. Have a great life Eddie, please live it. If I come back I wanna know your happy coz if you not I'll beat you up and you know I'll win :D I love you sooo much._

_My lovely brother(I wish you were coz your awesome) I will always think of you. Don't come after me._

_Love Rose xoxoxx_

Their letters were quite similar. Adrian's was next I didn't know what to say. How do you break up with someone though a letter.

_Adrian,_

_I'm soo sorry I have to leave but it's better for everyone. You all can have a better life without me now m not here to ruin it. i love you soo much you always there for me when I need you but it's time for you to live your life. Stay safe. And look after yourself ( now that I'm not around). Please don't visit me or come after me._

_Have a great life and make everyone smile. Love you_

_Byebye_

_Rosexxxxx_

I wrote to my mom/dad. I do feel like such a crappy daughter.

_Mom/dad_

_I know I was a lot to handle but you have to know that I love you soo much. As well as dad he's the best. Mom I'm sorry I blamed you for a lot of things but in a way if you didn't leave I wouldn't have the life I have, so thank you. The only thing I regret s missing times that would have been great with both of you. I love you, you're the best mom I could ask for. You too dad, thanks soo much for all you've done for me. Please don't come after me(dad). Look after everyone(Chris, Eddie, yourselves, Adrian and Lissa)._

_You'll always be the best_

_I love you forever_

_Rose xxxxxxxxxxx_

The hardest of all. My Bestest friend.

_Lissa, I'm sooo sorry. But I have to leave it's for everyone's own good. You can have a life now as I'm not there to screw it up._

_I promise I will always protect you. I'll always be in the background ready. If I hear or see something bad is happening I will stop it!_

_I don't want you to look for me!__ I want you to know it was my choice and I won't regret it. I'm leaving you here with the best protection that will make your life so happy. I want you to live your life. Be with Christian, help Eddie have a fun life and make Adrian a happier person._

_I know sometimes I was a crappy best-friend but now I'm gone you'll have better ones. And you wont risk the chance of becoming queen or something like that because of me as I wont be there shouting over you, being disrespectful and ruining it._

_You the best-est friend any one can have. I love you soo much. I will always think of you._

_don't get any one to look for me!__ E.g. mom, Eddie, Adrian, Abe or anyone else. Please let me go it's for you own sake. _

_Love you every second, even more than Christian ever will. :P_

_Love Rose _

_Xoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxx_

_Xxxxx_

I couldn't write to him. I wouldn't know what to say, not that he would care anyway. Plus my hand hurts. I don't think I even wrote that much back at the academy.

Tears were dropping down on each letter I wrote. I hope it doesn't mess them up. I put them all on the table and went to have a shower.

The shower was the best shower I ever had in years. it felt amazing, every bad feeling just washed away. I felt clean and cleansed.

I got and rapped a towel round myself and went to put my shower thing in my bags. As I got close to the door were the bags were, the door knocked.

It might be Hans , maybe the letters took longer than I thought. I should be on my plane.

I ran to the the door, clinging to my towel. I shoved the door open.

Only to meet a pair of brown eyes staring at me.

Shit! Why didn't I look at the clock first or check though the peep hole.

This is going to be messy.

"Rozza" he whispered.

Next thing I know he's kissing me.

Damn.

* * *

**Hey! Here's new Chapter!**

**Please tell me what you think! What do you think will happen next? Any Ideas? Any Advice?**

**CiaraRose xx**


	4. Lissa

**Warning! When i began to write my story its was just after Spirit Bound, so i never knew what was coming! So im sorry if you don't like or agree with some of the things i have written.**

* * *

4

Lissa' prov.

Rose leaving was the hardest thing that has ever happened to me. Worse than Victor's evil plans, losing my family or falling out with Christian. I've come to believe that it's worse this time because I know there's a highly possible chance that she's never coming back.

And that's what breaks my heart knowing I'm never going to have my best friend back. We will never that the life we planned together since we were younger.

I kept the promises that she wanted. I carried on living my life.

And the things she promised in her letters happened.

A few months after Rose left I have a brother-well half-brother- his name is Leo. He's amazing and a perfect Moroi Dragomir. He has my eyes (my Dads, our Dads) and dark blonde hair. With his help I was able to get on the counsel. And now he is Prince Leonardo Xavier Dragomir. When he appeared. It was quite a shock but I knew immediately that this was Rose's doing. When I asked him about her he said the only message she had is that she's very happy and is glad that Lissa is finally in her rightful place.

No more details that was the only time we have heard from her and the only lead we have to know that she is safe and alive.

When attacks happen they are solved quickly. Eddie told me that when he goes on mission he always looks out for Rose as most of the killing of the strigoi had Rose written all over them and he seemed to sense that she was near but he never saw her.

That's the only promise I broke, everyone broke it. No one stopped looking for her. We all missed her terribly. I had enough resources to keep looking forever. and i was never ever going to stop.

Being on the counsel, I was eventually elected queen. I went through all the trials and was successful in becaming Queen. All thanks to Rose even though she wasn't there.

Me and Christian have been together for 4 ½ years and are now engaged. I don't want to get married until I know Rose will be there.

Christian has always been here for me since Rose has gone. I know he misses her too. I knew secretly they both loved each other.

Eddie is now married with a beautiful child. Mia and him hooked up and he's never been happier. He kept to his word he lives his life to the full as well as work, which is to guard Chris. The only thing he hates is that Rose is gone. He wanted her at his wedding but I told him she probably was, knowing Rose.

Adrian went back to drinking to deal with the spirit (stayed of the smoking because of Rose) and that Rose had left he tried to forget that he felt. But he never could until he met Grace. A beautiful loving, heart-warming person that he was in desperate need of. He fell for her instantly and he is extremely happy. He know understands why Rose didn't love him like she did for Dimitri because the love the love he now has for Grace was never as powerful as the love he had for Rose ( he love grace 10 times as he did rose). Adrian is now married and is expecting a child.

Janine Hathaway is now my guardian/mom. She promised she protect me until Rose comes back. But I still made her have fun and enjoy her life. Her and Abe are back together again and are very good together. Even though Abe goes on business quite a lot.

As for Dimitri, he is a complete mess. He blames himself entirely. When Rose left he was in her room he said he tried to persuade her to stop and not leave but she wouldn't budge. And he never stops to look for her.

He still protect me with all he heart because she asked him to but sometimes I wish she didn't, he's soo overprotective the only time he leaves me is when he goes looking for Rose or I demand him to go.

He never relaxes, I've tried to make him have a life but he won't listen.

So i finally gone to find help.

Yesterday I got fed up with it. And I'm now dragging him to Russia.

He claims he is terrified of what they are going to think of him, especially what he's Grandma Thinks. As Yeva can she things, he believes she will be disgraced with him. And that is why he hasn't gone over to Russia, he rings them but that's not enough.

* * *

We landed just outside Baia on my private jet. Then loaded into the SUV to drive to his family's house. Dimitri was jumping with nerves which I've never seen before.

Once we arrived the door was thrown open and Dimitri was bombarded with hugs me too which surprised me. And one woman started to have tears in her eyes.

A teenaged boy punched Dimitri in the arm while saying "We have all missed you like hell uncle Dimka!" "Paul! Watch your mouth, I don't want my brother thinking bought you up like that." Shouted someone who I presumed was his mother, with young girl attached to her leg.

A woman about my age maybe a year or two younger hugged me tightly. "We've heard soo much about you Lissa, I can call you Lissa, right?" grinning at me. And pulling me up the stairs in to the house.

Before I could answer Dimitri interrupted me.

"I missed you guys so much as well but how have you heard so much about Lissa? He said accusingly.

I sighed. Here he goes again always protecting and questioning.

I rolled my eyes and stepped in. "Well Dimitri, I'm guessing they know me from when Rose was in Russia so she obviously told them about me five years ago also I am Queen. And also yes you can call me Lissa" I smiled to the young woman who asked.

Dimitri flinched when I said her name.

The young women began to talk while eyeing Dimitri. "Thank you Lissa, I'm Victoria but call me Vika. So peaking od Rose,where is Rose? I miss her loads."

Dimitri's face fell as he flinched again. "I don't know where she is, no one does. She left 4½ years ago. No one's seen or heard from her since." He said sadly.

I think everyone caught his mood because the Rose subject dropped completely.

I was introduced to everyone they all are amazing and kind. We all got along well and talked for a long time. The only one who wouldn't contribute into any conversation was Yeva, Dimitri's Grandma. She just sat there doing nothing but glaring at Dimitri. Now I get why he was scared.

After about two hours of talking. Olena sent Vika to get some supplies for dinner. I decided to go along as well, see the town. Dimitri let me go with-out him but told me I had to listen and do what Vika at told me to do at all times.

Vika started to laugh at him when we left the house.

"Is he always so uptight?" grinning at me.

"Oh, you have no idea." Started to roar with laughter with Vika joining me.

When we came back from our trip we couldn't stop laughing. After a while Vika stood telling us she's heading out for an hour.

Dimitri stood too. "Vika, Where are you going?"

"Oh, I have to go see Denis"

"What! Why?" stepping towards her about to reach out and stop her from leaving. I guess Dimitri Doesn't like this man.

Vika began to giggle in his face. "Calm down Dimka, Denis is a cool guy. Rose thought soo they were good friends. Anyway I'm going as a favour to Nikolai as he's out of town. Denis got hurt pretty badly while hunting . So I just have to check he's okay, taking his meds and making sure his friend aren't teasing him. I'll be back soon." Then she left.

Dimitri looked puzzled and angry.

"Why would Rose like Denis?" he said look around for answers as he sat down again.

Olena began to explain. "Well at first they hated each other, they nearly had a fight outside church once. But when she left she went with them to the city with his friends. And the hunted together and became good friends but then she just went missing." Dimitri flinched. I realized then why he flinched he was remembering where she went missing, right into his strigoi hands. These memories was another reason why he soo unemotional.

My thought were interrupted..

"PLEASE DON'T VIKA! PLEASE JUST COME BAC…"

My head shot up, as Dimitri stood up. That's was Rose's voice.

Vika came storming in. "ROSE!" she shouted breathlessly. " at Denis 's house go NOW!" she yelled.

And with that I ran.

* * *

**So there is a little insight into everyone's world! Why is Dimitri acting like that? Whats Rose up to?**

**Review! **

**CiaraRose xx**


	5. Friends

**Hey! Im sooo sorry i havent uploaded in soo long, my hard drive broke which has my chapters and all my plans for the story on broke. so i have to fix it and it took longer than i expected. again im sorry!**

* * *

5

It fell wonderful to see some of my old friends again. It's been at least five years since I last saw them and I didn't leave on the best circumstances. Last time, was when I was in the city with them on my stupid and foolish hunt. I found Denis and his friends, the unpromised vampires. Where we staying in his friend Tamara's apartment. When they all went upstairs, I stayed outside laughing at some crazy lady when I was knocked out by some jerk, whom i despise.

It was good to see them again. Finally after all these years. I know some people won't approve of my decision but I had to see some old friends. Abe, Ambrose and Sydney can't stop me from having friends and fun. I have to be able to communicate to people other than them, they are just being selfish.

I knocked on their door shifting nervously from foot to foot. Wondering if they will welcoming.

But as soon as the door was thrown open I was bear hugged by Lev and Artur. When they finally let go of me. Something banged into my legs, I looked down to see Denis giving me a wide grin, in a wheel chair. He looked well considering he was in a wheel chair with serious injuries.

I hugged him as tightly as I could but without hurting him. Oh. How I missed these guys.

"Hey guys, don't you all look well" I said grinning at them.

"So do you, sexy. We've missed you, especially Denis over here." Lev smiling widely. While Denis started to blush and Art just smirked.

"Aww, I've missed you too."

"So not that we don't want you here but why are you here? Miss sexy." Art pointing at me.

"Well I heard about some idiot getting hurt and I'm looking right at him." Glaring at Denis.

"Well, I'm your idiot!" "Oh, I know you are." I said laughing slightly at our easy banter.

We all turned for a knock at the door. Art went to answer it.

As he opened the door. A beautiful girl ran in straight to me.

"Momma, mommy!" I smiled while picking her up and kissing her forehead. She's my beautiful girl. "Hey, honey."

A few second late Sydney came in looking quite flustered. "I'm sorry Rose, she really wanted to meet your friends, and she gets rather strong for me when she wants something."

I smiled, I love her so much. "It's okay, I was about to call anyway." Sydney left smiling politely at the guys.

Lev jumped up. "Wait, hold up a minuet. Rose, when did you become a mom? I never thought you were the type." Before I could answer but she got they first.

She jumped down from where I was holding her and ran to Lev jumping in the air as she did it. Thankfully Lev caught her before she fell. She then began to hold out her hand and said "I'm Milena Rose Vasilisa Hathaway; it's a pleasure to meet you..." she looked him up and down with knowing eyes. "... Lev." He shook her hand surprised at her but then he gave her a tight hug. And grinned at me.

"She's defiantly yours Rose" my smile grew wider.

Milena introduced herself to Denis and Art as well. Then began telling them about her life, which was rather endearing. We all talked for at least a few hours about how we all were and how life was treating us. I could have stayed all day and even all week but I noticed that Milena was starting to drift off. I gently scooped her in my arms, whispering. "Millie, let's get you home you've had a hard day."

"I'm sorry guys but I have to take her to bed. I'll come back late, I promise."

"You better come back, Sexy Momma. Because we still have _A LOT_ to talk about and we haven't even finished catching up. Plus I don't wanna see Denis cry again its kinda pathetic." Lev expressed, at the same time giving me a tight squeeze and Millie a peck on the forehead.

"I will be back you can count on that." Smirking towards them "I just have to settle her down; hopefully I will be back in a flash."

Denis then asked a question the made my blood cold. "Where are you guys staying? Is it the Belikov's house? I know they miss you. You could stay here if you like, we don't mind." I flinched at the name.

"I would like to stay here; one it's too small for all of us together, two this place is a mess and finally we are staying in the motel across the road."

"Why aren't you staying at the Belikov's? Aren't you like a daughter to them?"

"Yer, but we can't stay too long and we really don't want to be found by any one and if we were staying with them they are likely to tell someone where I am." They all looked at me questionably. "It's a long story and I tell you everything when I come back. Okay?"

"Oh, you better." They sang in unison.

I headed back to our motel. With Milena breathing peacefully in the world of dreams, already fast asleep. I and Millie got to the motel easily without her waking up. I put her down for the night gently and tucked her in with a kiss on the forehead. Sydney said she would babysit for me so I could catch up with my friends. I offered for us all just to go back tomorrow but she said it was okay and that I would need to talk to them with Milena there. But I also knew it was because she was slightly uncomfortable with Evil Creatures of the Night, unless it's my family.

I smiled and thanked her as I left. As soon as I got back to their place was attacked with questions.

"WOW, The Rose Hathaway is a mom."

"Tell me EVERYTHING now!"

"What happened to you?"

Okay. Let's not say questions more like statements or demands.

I put my hand up in the air, trying to go for a calming gesture. "Whoa, guys calm down! What and where to do you want me to start."

"The day you left" they all demanded.

"Okay. Your all saying I left if I did that would mean I willing wanted to leave which I definitely didn't want to do." They all stared at me curiously.

So I told them everything and I mean everything. Being taken by him; prisoned, used as a blood bank, to escaping. And I went on and on which surprised me because I don't think i have ever been this honest before. But by telling them I felt soo much better. Like a weight had finally been lifted of my chest.

I told them about me breaking into prison for victor (which surprised them quite a bit) but I carried on. I told them of Dimitri being saved and to being arrested from murdering the queen.

By then they were jumping out their seats.

"What happened next?" they chimed.

"How did you get out?"

"What have you been doing for the last 4 years?"

"Well after a few weeks in jail I started to make me think real hard about what I needed to do with myself. I decided that if I ever got out I would leave knowing that being in my friends lives I was going to get them hurt. One day I got the all clear, they found a tape of Tasha killing the queen with my stake. That was evidence to let me go. But as soon as I got out I went to Hans the head of guardians, I knew I wasn't one anymore but I felt obligated to ask permission to leave court, he granted it and paid for my flights to Los Angeles. Hans said he was very sorry for what happened to me and that if one day I ever returned he would be there with open arms. So I left the next day and I've been living and working with Sydney ever since."

"What your now a human puppet?" Art, trying to be funny.

"Oh, thanks" a tiny bit offended by the comment.

"Wait! Who's Milena's dad?" Lev asked the question I've been dreading.

"Why don't you want to be found by anyone?" Denis being the only one with a sensible question that I'd willingly answer.

"I don't want to be found because I know that I won't be good for anyone, I'm hiding from Lissa my best friend, well old best friend. She's still looking for me even though I told her not to. And I know if I went to the Belikov's, which I want to do, they would tell him who will tell her. Do you get it?"

"Okay, I get it now." Art smiling.

"Sorry about all the hassle then just to see me then." Denis gave me a sympathetic smile. "You didn't have to visit me if you're hiding."

"Noo, it was nothing. I really wanted to come, it's been really nice to be with friends and I can't hide forever." Shrugging.

"Wait you never answered my Question?" Lev Whined.

Just as a knock came from the door.

Art went to get it.

"Shit, I forgot."

"What"

"Rose, umm.. thast Vika"

"What! Why I thought she hated you guys." I screeched.

"Well, now she dates my brother, Nikolai. And we have slowly become friends gradually. So she comes and checks I'm being good if he's not around." Denis stated.

"Well someone has to!" Vika said while she walked in, smiling.

She froze once she saw me.

SHIT!


	6. Found

As soon as Vika saw me she ran.

Oh shit, this can not be happening right now! I really don't want this drama, that is bound to happen.

In a desperate hope, I yelled "Please, Vika don't!" chasing after her. God, she's fast. Probably gets it from her brother.

"PLEASE DON'T VIKA! PLEASE COME BAC…"

No!

Fuck!

Lissa's here.

Fuck! That means he's here too. Why are they here?

Now Vika's gonna tell them I'm here.

Crap! I need to think of something quick.

I ran back to Denis's.

"PLEASE! Don't tell them where I am! PLEASE do whatever you can to delay them!PLEASE" I yelled, while kissing them all on the cheek. Ignoring their demands to stay and explain, I ran back to the motel.

When I entered my room, Sydney and Milena already looked ready to leave, they obviously heard the shouting. But I was surprised to see Ambrose here too. I know him and Syd are married but I thought he was back at home.

"Ambrose? Why are you here?"

"Abe sent me. He told me the Lissa and Dimitri were coming to Russia, so he sent me to come and get you out before anything happened but by all the shouting I guess they already know you here." He said with a worried look.

"Yes, they do know unfortunately. Vika came to Denis's and saw me which then made her run back to her house where Lissa and Him happen to be. I tried to get to her but then I realised Lissa was there." I sighed.

Sydney's face began to phase out as she started thinking about escape routes. "Do you have a plan? Rose?"

"Yes, don't I always have a plan? I know I won't be able to escape right now but if you guys distract them, I'll hide somewhere while you guys play happy families." I grinned but then turned to serious. "Just promise me one thing if you get an opportunity to run, TAKE IT. If they try and take Millie I will come out of hiding and if they take me don't worry I WILL get away and find you, okay? I love you guys' soo much!" My eyes started to sting with tears.

"We love you too soo much!" they all said in unison.

"Mommy, please be safe also can I be a tiny bit rude to them? Please." Milena pleaded with her gorgeous eyes, which are really hard to deny.

I smiled. " okay, you can be a little bit rude to them but not too much I don't want them thinking badly of you." Kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay! Now where should I hide?" in the end I was hiding in the small but spacious wardrobe that had full view of the entire room especially the door. I was waiting patiently when I decided I needed to know where Lissa was. I went into her head which was difficult as I haven't done in years.

**She was shouting at Denis, **poor him, i now how bad and terrifing the wrath of Lissa can be like .

"**Where is Rose? Why was she here? Tell me NOW!"** she added a bit of compulsion but Denis pulled through it.

"**Rose just left with her boyfriend. She was here to see me and my friends; Lev and Athur. we are good friends with and have been for years." Calm and content.**

"**Where are they going?" she demanded.**

"**I don't know she didn't say." Smirking slightly. "May i ask who you are?"**

I pulled out of her head and got my phone to ring Denis. He answered on the first call.

"Hey Denis, pretend it isn't me."

"Oh, hey Tamra!"

"Oh yeah, how is Tamra?"

"She's great but she does miss you."

Well, who wouldn't? I miss her too. Who'd she have a crush on again?" I asked Giggling.

"Lev" "oh yeah, I remember now"

"Their together now, she normally calls him so they know it's you."

"I'm really sorry I couldn't stay any longer, Denis. I promise I will come back and visit soon." Sadly I really wasn't ready to leave. It felt great reconnecting with friends. Why did those people have to ruin it for me? I just want a life away from them. I'm doing it to protect them, they really need to realize this.

"Its fine, maybe we could come and visit you some time?" He said hopefully.

I grinned. "Yes! Of course, that would be cool. I will call you again sometime with details. Thanks again for a covering for me. I liked the boyfriend part." I giggled.

"Wait! How did you know that?" He said Confused.

"Oh! I have my ways." I sang, laughing at him. "I was using the bond; I was in Lissa's head."

"Oh! Makes sense." He giggled back. "I was worried then."

"You should be! Bye bye Denis, I love you, give my love to Art and Lev."

"Yer, I will. Bye Rose. Love you too, see you again sometime." I really didn't want to put down the phone.

"Wait! Rose, Rose!" Lissa Screamed.

Shit I forget she was there; I was too carried away with the conversation. I put the phone down quickly.

I went straight back to Lissa's head.

"**Why didn't you let me talk to her?" Lissa roared.**

"**Well, why would I? I don't know you. I've heard all the stories. You guys should leave her alone. She doesn't want to be found, you should respect her decision. It was hard for her too, it still is. She left for a reason, that's you guys. But by trying to find her, it hurts her so much. When she wants to be found she'll come back. Let her live her life, she's finally happy and you're ruining it." His voice grew angry as he pointed at her.**

I was in tears. Awww, I love Denis soo much right now.

**Lissa was crying.**

"**No! I won't give up on her."** There's nothing to give up on.** She turned to Dimitri, who wasn't showing any emotion.**

"**Is there any motel or hotels nearby?"** she's coming.

"**Yer but you don't think she's there do you. Won't she stay far away from here?" he questioned with logic.**

"**No, she would expect us to think that. Plus I did run way with her for two years; I think I might know her escape methods better than you. Come on bring me there, now!"**

She knows me too well. I pulled out of her head.

"Guys she's coming here, get ready. I love you guys and thanks." I was scared about the events that are rolling up.

"Love you too, Rose." They sang in chorus. "It's not a problem."

* * *

**There's Another chapter! **

**What do you thinks going to happen? Will Rose be caught? Will the there be a fight?**

**Please Review**

**CiaraRose**


End file.
